


Account of regret

by WolfKomoki



Series: Wounds of the mind- A GrahamScott Series [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren keeps a journal from his time before and after that fateful day in Blackwell Academy changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Life is strange is owned by Dontnod entertainment. This is a companion piece to Regret runs cold. If you haven't read that then this may not make sense to you. This happens before Voices in the dark.

 

          July 10th, 2013

 

                   I JUST GOT ACCEPTED INTO BLACKWELL ACADADEMY!

I’m kind of excited, but I’m kind of nervous too because I’ll be the youngest student there. I’m only 16 but my advanced placement got me into the school. I didn’t think they’d give me the scholarship given my age, but the principal was impressed with my photo entry. I used to go to the town’s public school. My old teacher Mrs. Sanders handed me the scholarship form. I told her they wouldn’t accept me because of my age, but she told me to fill it out anyway. I never thought that they would accept me so when I got the letter in the mail it was a bit of a shock.

          When I grabbed the envelope I expected them to turn me down for my age so when it said accepted in big red letters I almost passed out from the shock. My parents both screamed and cried for me because they could never afford to get me into Blackwell on their own.

My parents offered to get me a new laptop for the school, but I had been saving up money so I could pay for it myself.

Oh, and I have to remind myself that I AM GOING TO BLACKWELL ACADEMY!

 

August 18th, 2013

 

          Well, this is it. I’m going to Blackwell Academy. I can’t say that I didn’t miss Arcadia High School, but Blackwell was a gift. They have a prestigious photography program there which is something Arcadia High is lacking. I suppose I could’ve found an online teacher, but that would cost my parents money that we just don’t have. I’m grateful I really am, but my anxiety makes me think of all the worst scenarios in the world.

August 25th, 2013

 

          Man, this shit is crazy. I never realized how much crap I had to pack. Paperwork, my Polaroid, my film, my laptop, my charger, my phone.

My parents are excited that I’m packing my stuff for the academy, but the truth is I’m having a panic attack whilst writing this.

 

September 2nd, 2013 3:oo A.M.

 

This is my first entry in my new dorm in Blackwell academy. Sorry I haven’t written in a while, but my life has been hectic. I put up some of my old photos that I took before coming here, since my parents couldn’t afford to get me the vintage paintings I wanted. I know my parents felt bad that they couldn’t always get me what I wanted, but I told them not to worry. I eventually managed to get a part time job to help out, but even it didn’t pay well. You’re probably wondering why I’m writing this at three in the morning. Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, having a panic attack again.

 

September 3rd, 2013

 

          I hate this school already! I know, I know I sound like an angsty teenager, but damn. I’ve already had more panic attacks in this school than I can count. And it doesn’t help that my anxiety is worse at night.

It also doesn’t help that all my clothes are secondhand and these Blackwell Punks have never had to worry about anything.

My parents and I have often had to eat stuff from the can because it’s the only thing we could afford. I know, sounds gross right? We didn’t have internet either. We had cellphones, but the bills were expensive and we could only keep them activated for about a month, if that.

          And before you ask about food stamps, we didn’t have that luxury. My father didn’t make enough money to quality for them.

          It turned around after June rolled around. My parents were able to get a job, and I was hired for a part time job.

          When my parents received the letter from Blackwell it was a dream come true.

         

          September 4th, 2013

 

          When I went to the cafeteria and saw all the food they had to offer, it was a culture shock. I didn’t know how to eat anything that wasn’t from a can, so I just grabbed what was cheapest, out of habit. I could feel the disgusted looks on my classmate’s faces. They were probably thinking: _How could you eat that shit_?

Well when you’re as poor as my family was you’d eat anything to avoid starvation. I noticed Nathan Prescott sitting alone without any food.

          I felt bad for him, so I grabbed an extra plate when the lunch lady wasn’t looking and slipped it to him.

I recognized the look of malnutrition, I’ve been malnourished myself.

 

September 15th, 2013

 

          I finally got used to eating something that wasn’t in a can. I still went with cheap stuff, as I felt like this was all a dream and that I’d wake up one day living on the streets, shivering from the cold. I had a panic attack when I saw how much I had paid for lunch since arriving in Blackwell. I know I don’t have to worry about that anymore, but it’s still a force of habit.

 

          September 23rd, 2013

 

          Nathan and I had become good friends since we decided to eat lunch together. He even let me into the Vortex club. I asked him if he was sure, and he said why do you doubt yourself? I thought he was stupid. All my clothes were second hand, and I’m poor. Why would you want me there? I had another panic attack when he handed me a Canon Powershot ELPH170 Is Digital Camera with 20 Megapixels and 12x Opitical Zoom.

He told me he was “tired of seeing you using that shitty ass camera” and that “it was embarrassing seeing me using it in the vortex club”.

I didn’t know what to say, and it was embarrassing when I broke down crying.

 

          September 30th, 2013

 

          These classes are hard as shit. I don’t understand anything in my photography class. The only camera I had before the one Nathan gave me was a Polaroid 600. I try to keep up with the class, but all this vocabulary is above my head.

 

          October 1st, 2013

 

          Nathan and I have started dating. He’s the only person other than my parents to help me through my panic attacks. I later found out that he also has panic attacks so he had experience with them. He had given me some of his old clothes which I was grateful for. I was used to getting second hand things so at least this didn’t spend me spiralling into another panic attack.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

          October 7th, 2013

 

          So this is probably going to be the weirdest entry I will ever make. It all started with this weird ass dream I had in Ms. Grant’s class.

I was surrounded by this huge tornado. It was raining and thundering, and I was nearly struck by lightning. It was at this point I was struck in the head by a boat.

 

I woke up in her class and I wasn’t sleeping. People don’t dream with their eyes open do they? I almost fell out of my chair when she called my name.

          I had another panic attack. I went into the bathroom to try to fight it off when I noticed a moth on the trashcan. I would’ve taken the picture with the Camera Nathan gave me, but I prefer the Polaroid look. A digital camera just feels wrong; fake; hollow.

Once I did that Nathan came barging in and talking to himself. Suddenly a blue haired chick with a white shirt with a skull on it, black pants, a necklace made of bullets, black jeans, and black sneakers barged in the room. Suddenly the girl whips out a gun and aimed it Nathan.

Until the dumbass slammed into her, and it shot him in the chest.

I attempted to grab the cart in the storage room, and suddenly I could feel the world twisting around me and this pressure in my head, everything seemed to rewind and I found myself right back in class at my desk!

          Somehow I was actually able to reverse time. I had another panic attack when everything started happening again. I quickly ran to the bathroom where everything started happening again.

I watched Nathan get shot again, and that was when I reversed time.

I walked over to the fire alarm as I tried to pull it only to realize that the piece of shit was ancient and I needed a hammer to break it open. Before I could reach for the hammer Nathan was shot, again.

Of course I reversed time, and grabbed the hammer. Again I reversed time and waited by the alarm.

          When the girl pointed the gun at Nathan I broke the alarm before he got shot. Finally time could move forward.

Of course David Madsen caught me when I left the bathroom.

He yelled at me for what felt like forever before the principal intervened.

I didn’t tell the principal what really happened for obvious reasons.

It’s impossible to tell someone that some unknown girl was waving a gun around without questions. And it was damn impossible to mention superpowers without them thinking you’d gone mad.

          I can’t process any of this shit. I can twist time for sixty seconds around my finger. I watched my boyfriend die over and over while fucking around in time. Nathan, Max, and Victoria picked up on my silence, and I rewound to before they noticed anything was wrong.

I made up some bullshit excuse about a bullshit test to get out of the real answer.

          Of course that chick showed up again demanding money or some shit. She held Max against her chest and aimed a gun at Nathan.

I rewound after that, and I slammed her to the ground before she had the chance to get out her gun. She kicked me to the ground and Nathan ran at her when she shot him in the chest.

          I screamed and reversed time once again. I grabbed her gun once I reversed and I shot at her foot, threatening her. When she left I reversed time again. I then texted Max and Victoria to join me.

Soon enough the girl who I found out her name was Chloe showed up. I was shocked when Max knocked her down before she had the chance to use her gun.

          I got in Nathan’s truck as he rushed away to the beach by the lighthouse. I think I passed out after that because I found myself back in the future. The vision continued after the boat, and I reversed time to get away from it. Eventually I ended up looking at a newspaper.

The date was for October 11th, 2013.

          Nathan’s voice calling my name brought me back to the present and I woke up to see his face.

 

          October 8th, 2013

 

          I finally talked to Nathan about my abilities. It was good to get it off my chest. When we started to head for class I saw Kate on the roof.

When she jumped I reversed time, only to be hit by a blinding pain.

I didn’t stop at this point, and I eventually managed to stop time.

When I managed to get to the roof, my power stopped working.

I don’t know how I convinced her to come down, I thank God that I did.

It was embarrassing having The Principal and Mr. Jefferson treating me like a hero. It was even more embarrassing when Nathan and Max started doing it too.

After the meeting I passed out, again.

          I woke up in the hospital some time later, high as fuck. I remember him handing me my photo album.      I flipped through until a photo I didn’t recognize caught my attention. It was similar to the brown moth photo I had taken earlier, only it was a blue butterfly. I could hear voices in the photo, and I watched as it slowly faded in.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

October 8th, 2013 Alternate Warren’s entry

 

          I don’t know what’s happening but I’ve found photos in my photo album that I don’t recognize. I’ve also seen a different version of myself in these photos. What the fuck is going on? I have someone else’s memories in my head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          When my mind caught up with my body I found myself in the girl’s restroom, which is when the alternate Nathan walked in wearing red. I noticed alternate Max wearing grey under the cleaning supplies and I hid. Alternate Max noticed me and held up a finger to her mouth silently telling me to be quiet.

Only Nathan and Chloe’s lives were completely different in this timeline.

Soon enough Alternate Chloe was shot.

The Max of this timeline managed to reverse time. It was interesting watching time being reversed from someone else’s point of view. I felt my brain start to blend memories of my own timeline and this alternate timeline and it felt like my brain was on fire.

Eventually the scene played out, and I ended up dying.

I think the other Max must have reversed because I came back to life.

Eventually I managed to smash the fire alarm just like in my original timeline.

          When I left I realized that Nathan was leaving photos for me in the original timeline.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

          October 9th, 2013

 

          I’m still stuck in this alternate timeline. I don’t know how Nathan is doing so I finally looked through the photos to see how he’s doing.

Nathan was sitting on the school’s fountain, looking solemnly out in the distance. I looked at another photo. This time he was putting up a missing person’s photo.

“ _Missing Warren Grahamn since 10-09-2013. Missing From: Arcadia Bay. Sex: Male. Age at disappearance: 16. Race: Caucasian. Height: 5’10’’._

_Hair: Brown. Weight: 150 ibs. Eyes: Brown. Mannerisms: Quiet as a mouse, won’t say a word unless absolutely necessary. Identifying Marks: Unknown_

_Clothing or Jewelry: Was last seen wearing a blue t-shirt._

_Build: Average_

_Warren was last seen stopping a student from ending her life before his disappearance. If you have any information about Warren Grahamn’s whereabouts, Please Contact:_

_Arcadia Bay Police Service_ _:_

_555-388-6020_ _”_

Reading this hurt me immensely. Clutching the photo album to my chest, I ran away from the school. I couldn’t go to my dorm because my doppelganger was there. I’ve seen enough time travel movies to know that meeting yourself would really fuck up the space time continuum, and may even create the tornado. So I ran from the school, hoping the park that a lot of homeless people slept in existed in this timeline too. Thankfully, that park existed in this timeline too. I guess things aren’t all different in parallel universes.

          I collapsed to my knees and sobbed for a bit before I got up and looked through the photo album again.

I flipped through to a picture of me in the hospital.

          I dropped the picture when I heard Nathan’s voice through the photo.

          “The doctors said you should be fine.” I heard. After like ten years of shock—okay, okay it was more like five minutes shhh—I picked the photo up again.

          “But you haven’t woken up yet. Whenever and wherever you are, come back to me, please.” He begged. I apologized to the photo, telling him that I didn’t know how to come back. Yes, I’m aware that he can’t actually hear, I was distressed, shut up!

          After I closed the magical photo album, I returned to the school Hitman sneak style. This timeline’s Max showed up, asking if I had been crying. I asked her if it was that obvious, and she asked me what was wrong. I showed her the pictures and naturally, she was amazed.

          I asked her if she had come across a way to travel through photos in time. She said yes but not in someone else’s timeline which means I’m shit out of luck. She asked if any of the photos had me in them, and I showed her the picture of me in the hospital. This confused her of course, because I was clearly standing in front of her, but I was in a hospital in the picture.

          I explained that the Nathan in my timeline was leaving photos for me, but she doubted me. How can we even know if I could travel through the photo, as she had only been able to travel back to her own timeline.

I sighed when I realized that I had the same problem. I began to panic when her nose began to bleed, and I almost had a panic attack when she collapsed in my arms. I took her to the park that homeless people would often go to, hoping that it existed in this timeline.

          Thankfully it did, and that’s when I collapsed as I returned to the future. When I woke up both Max and I stared at the storm. Max found a newspaper stating the date that this was going to happen. Max asked how we were going to fix this and then it clicked. What if this was caused by both of us fucking around in time?

          When we both woke up, my other self from this timeline greeted me. I panicked when I saw him, because every time traveler knows that meeting yourself totally fucks up the space time continuum. I ran away after that as I returned to the park, looking at a photo of me covered in more devices artificially keeping me alive.

Nathan’s voice spoke to me again, and I grabbed a photo of him looking in the distance from the fountain. When I focused on the photo, I found myself back in my timeline.

October 9th, 2013 Back to my timeline

          “Dude are you alright? You totally passed out on me!” Nathan asked with concern.

          “I—what day is it?” I asked with confusion.

          “It’s Wednesday, why?” Nathan asked. I sighed with relief when I realized that I still saved Kate. I don’t think I could have saved her a second time. After that I explained my trip to the alternate timeline, and after that snow fell from the ground. The trippy part? It was eighty degrees outside. Nathan didn’t even care that the world was ending which upset me to the point that I ran off, completely upset. I almost considered going back to the alternate timeline to punish him out of spite, but I didn’t.

 

October 10th, 2013 One day after returning to my timeline

 

          I returned to my room as memories of both timelines began to merge together. I looked at my reflection to see that I looked older. Does time travel age you? After looking at my reflection for a while I came across Daniel who was oddly concerned for me. It was sweet actually, even if I had to lie my ass off about what was worrying me.

          Nathan actually had the nerve to text me when he didn’t even care that the world was ending, asshole.

“ **Yo Warren you awake?”** He asked. I still didn’t reply, I was still upset with him.

“ **Warren? Look I’m sorry I snapped at you. My father sent me another hateful email and it wasn’t fair of me to take it out on you.”**

**I’m an idiot. I** should’ve given Nathan the benefit of the doubt, but instead I thought the worst of him and snapped at him. Honestly I felt pretty pathetic. And now I was crying, great.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
